


Guns in Paradise

by xelaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelaa/pseuds/xelaa
Summary: Lance and Keith have never been the best of friends, but a stakeout together may change how they feel about each other. The Voltron detective squad are working hard to crack down the Galra case that could be their biggest case ever with the reveal of Zarkon's(a famous CEO) involvement. With Sendak's gang trading the famous drug, quintessence, they find they have also been smuggling other things. As the case goes further, hidden pasts and dark secrets are revealed.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Guns in Paradise

_It was sunny out. The hurricane ended and the humidity had finally passed, letting the trade winds run through again. Lance stood on the edge of the roof, letting the wind run through his jacket and hair, making it disheveled. He didn’t care how it would mess up his hair since he wasn’t going to see anyone anytime soon. Lance took in a deep breath, held it in for a few seconds, and let it out. Finally opening his eyes to see the clear skies and the bright rays of sun shining above him. He smiled bitterly, “just like that day,'' he thought. The door creaked open behind him and he could hear the footsteps coming closer to him. It stopped and he could hear the click of the safety on the gun. Lance chuckled to himself.  
  
“You finally figured it out?” Lance said in a low voice. He could hear the shaky breath as the figure behind him lifted the gun. He didn’t need to - couldn’t - turn around to meet his maker._

_  
“Just let me ask one question.” The figure said behind him in a voice so soft Lance wanted to rush to embrace him, but they both knew he couldn’t._

_  
“I think you just did, mullet.” Lance chuckled._

_  
“Lance,” Keith breathed. Just saying his name made him shiver. He gripped the gun even more. “Why did you do it?”_

_  
Lance didn’t answer; he couldn’t. Not when the life of his loved one rests in his hands. Instead, he twirls around to face Keith, eyes half-lidded and his signature smirk that makes Keith’s heart flutter._

_  
“Answer me!” Keith practically screamed. His eyes are tearing up and his hands are trembling. He doesn’t want to believe it. “Please..” he whispers_

_  
“Do it, Keith.”_

_  
He pulled the trigger_

-6 months earlier-

The sun was out, perfect weather for the beach. To kick back and be in the cool waters, the waves lulling in and out. Lance wished to have his desired beach day, and he might have it soon since he could possibly get fired. Lance was ravaging through his home, tripping over his pants as he’s struggling to put them on while brushing his teeth. He growls at his every dinging phone, messages from Hunk and Shiro reminding him of his tardiness...again. He rinses his mouth and bolts out the door, his shirt halfway on and bag violently swinging around his body. He double checks for his badge and gun as he waits for the elevator, keys jingling anxiously in his hand as the elevator slowly arrives.

  
“Ughh, come on! I’m so late!” Lance groans as he checks his watch. 9:05 am on a Monday morning, sounds about right. Another ding is heard and Lance grumbles about how Hunk is basically his alarm clock when he sees a new message under a different name. Mullethead. Lance scowls at the contact name and decides to put his phone on vibrate before Hunk makes his phone sound like a child playing with a bell. He stuffs the phone back into his pocket just as the elevator arrives and jabs at the basement floor where his car is parked. A vibration is felt and Lance checks for it again to see another message from Keith. Since his messages are hidden on his notifications, Lance doesn’t know what Keith was texting him about. They rarely talk outside of work, and if Keith ever does texts first it’s usually something short and to the point. And Keith was never a double texter, which made Lance more curious. He swipes at the message to open it up right when the doors open. Knowing the way by heart, Lance quickly walks to his car as he reads Keith’s messages:

  
_Lance, do you need a ride?_

  
_I’m waiting for you in front of your car_.

  
Lance stops as he looks up and low and behold; it’s Keith with his hair tied into a ponytail and 2 helmets in his arms. He’s staring at Lance, an eyebrow raised in question.

  
“Freeways backed up because of construction. It’ll be faster taking the backroads with my bike.” Keith tosses a helmet to Lance who fumbles with it, “I figure I’d give you a ride since you were running late,” Keith was putting his helmet on and started the engine. Lance was dazed and Keith let out a heavy sigh, “You coming or what?” That seemed to shake Lance out of his daze to being skeptical.

  
“Why the sudden offer? And why aren’t you at the office already?” Lance placed a hand on his hip. Keith rolled his eyes, not that lance could see it anyways. He lifted up his visor to glare at Lance.

  
“Look, we’re both late and obviously I’m offering you the better option than sitting in traffic and being even more late.”

  
“I rather chance it,” Lance shoves the helmet back to Keith.

  
“Check your messages from Shiro and then tell me if you’d rather sit in traffic,” Keith drapes his arms over the helmet.

  
“Hmph,” Lance checks Shiro’s messages and his face goes slack. Shiro has only sent 3 messages, but it feels like a thousand:

  
_Lance, Deputy Chief Sandra is coming so make sure you're on time._

  
_Lance, you’re late. Luckily, Sandra isn’t here yet._  
  
 _Lance, you are to arrive here with Keith with an excuse that will save your guys asses from Sandra taking out this precinct._  
  
Lance glances up to Keith with mouth wide open and Keith shrugs.  
  
“Told you,” Keith shoves the helmet onto Lance’s head and pulls him onto the bike behind him.   
  
“Hang on tight cause I’m about to speed the hell out of here.” Before Lance could utter a single word, they were already blasting out of the parking lot. Lance was holding onto his phone with a vice grip and Keith’s waist even tighter. He hates Keith.  
  
After weaving through the backroads and barely making the green lights, the two finally make it to the station. Lance jumped off as soon as they came into view of the station without Keith coming to a complete stop.  
  
“You do know we’re both supposed to come in together, right?” Keith pulled his helmet off and a few strands of hair came away from his ponytail. Lance huffed as he pulled off the helmet and waited for Keith to park his bike. Lance will never admit it but he’s envious of Keith’s motorcycle. To be able to feel the air rush through you is an adrenaline that Lance craves, but he could never put himself on another motorcycle ever again.  
  
“So here’s the excuse,” Lance starts as Keith pockets his keys, “I had to bring my sister her laptop that she left at my place last night and I had to ask you to take me because my car was in the shop.”  
  
“Sounds believable.” They both step through the doors and was immediately greeted by Deputy Chief Sandra and Captain Allura at the foyer. Lance and Keith immediately went into a salute, knowing how… intense Deputy Chief Sandra could be.  
  
“At ease. Now care to explain why you two are late?” Deputy Chief Sandra eyes them with disdain and Lance wonders if she ever had any other emotions besides the general range of disappointment to disgust.  
  
“My sister left her laptop at my place last night and I needed to return it to her. But my car was in the shop so I had to ask Keith to take me.” Lance could see the slight nod of approval from Allura as he seamlessly lied. Sandra eyed them a bit more before ultimately deciding it wasn’t worth her time looking at them anymore.  
  
“Alright then, my inspection is over. Thank you for the tour Captain Allura,” Allura salutes as Deputy Chief Sandra walks away. She pauses with a hand on the handle. “Oh, and don’t forget about the new assignment.” With the door closed and her finally gone, Allura lets out a huge sigh.  
  
“God, I thought she was going to give me another lecture.” Allura was someone Lance always flirted with, but respected her with authority. She was a good Captain despite the sudden transfer over from the mainland. There were rumors that she was raised in London cause her father was a P.I. for the Queen, but moved because he was being hunted down. Another one was that her mother was a British spy who fell in love with an American detective. That was Lance’s personal favorite since it involved two people becoming lovers. Lance was a hopeless romantic, and an even more hopeless flirt.  
  
“So, what’s the new assignment Sandra mentioned?” Keith asked. Keith had his signature glare on his face, never looking happy a day in his life. Lance’s interest piqued at the reminder of the new assignment.  
  
“It’s more information on the Galra case,” Allura sighed, rubbing her neck, “We might have more intel on one of the gang’s branches, specifically Sendak.” Allura turned to the elevator and the two followed behind her, “Our informants found that Sendak’s right hand going into a warehouse out in the piers, labeled under Zarkon’s care.”  
  
“Doesn’t that give us evidence to Zarkon’s involvement to the drug cartel?” Lance held the door with a dramatic swoop of his arm, “After you princess.” Allura rolled her eyes, but walked through anyways with Keith following behind.  
  
“They could just be breaking in,” Keith dumped the helmet onto his desk as he held out his hand for Lance’s helmet. Lance placed the helmet in his hand and felt their fingers brush against each other briefly. Lance ignored it and glared at Keith.  
  
“If it was just a break in, why would Deputy Chief Sandra relay it as intel?”  
  
“That’s what we’re going to find out next month.” Allura informed. The two looked at her with confusion as Hunk and Shiro came up around them.  
  
“Well look who decided to show up today.” Hunk teased. Lance scoffed and waved his hand around.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Well I’m here now so no big deal.”  
  
“Yes, big deal.” Shiro said firmly, arms crossed. “Deputy Chief Sandra came in today not only for her inspection but to discuss the new intel. And consequently, you are going to be involved in the stakeout of a possible hideout of Sendak’s gang.”  
  
“Noooooooo.” Lance whined. Lance hates stakeouts. The long hours of possibly no action or evidence being found, the same takeout food everyday, being cooped up in the same place for days.  
  
“You’re also going to be doing it with Keith.” Shiro continued.  
  
“Noooooooo!” Lance whined even more. “Why does it have to be Keith? Why can’t I do it with Hunk?”  
  
“No arguments. Besides, this could be a good bonding moment for the two of you.”  
  
“We had a bonding moment.” Keith grumbled. Lance ignored his comment and threw a pouty face at Hunk.  
  
“Huuuunkkk,” Lance whined, “don’t you wanna do a stakeout with me?”  
  
“Uhhh, sorry buddy,” Hunk put his hands up in defense, “I’m not really into the whole going-against-the-man thing you love doing.” Lance groaned in response.  
  
“Enough whining,” Allura sighed. “You and Keith will do the stakeout downtown across the possible hideout. Now, since you were both late, we will go over debriefing one more time.” Allura headed to the briefing room with the 4 of them trailing behind.  
  
“Took you two lovebirds long enough.” Pidge was standing at the podium with her laptop hooked into the projector. It was showing pictures of the suspects of the Galra gang. They’ve all been on this case for almost a year. They’ve caught countless underlings but never the ones higher up. And they didn’t even know the mastermind behind it all. They believe for it to be Zarkon, but there was no evidence to connect him to the recent drug handlings.  
  
“Don’t call us that Pidge,” Lance turned a chair around and sat down, arms resting over the back of the chair.  
  
“Can’t you sit properly?” Keith leaned against the wall, arms crossed.  
  
“Like you’re any better,” Lance scoffed.  
  
“Old married couple then,” Pidge smirked. Lance threw a glare at her as she adjusted her round glasses. Hunk sat in the chair next to Lance while Allura and Shiro stood standing.  
  
“In the last file, we found one of the trading routes for the quintessence. It docks at the same pier as Zarkon’s company, but we never had any solid evidence that it goes straight to his cargo storage. Now this,” Pidge switched the slide, “is what I found when I was at the piers last night.”  
“Why were you at the piers?” Lance asked  
  
“None of your business. Anyways,” Pidge avoided the question, “I captured this video of who we believe is Sendak and his gang at one of Zarkon’s cargo storage containers.” Pidge shows multiple shots of a group of men going in and out of a cargo container.  
  
“How did you get these shots?” Lance knew Pidge had a secret agenda to being in this precinct. If she really wanted to, she had the brains to transfer to another precinct. Heck, she was offered a position at another precinct in the mainland.  
  
“Rover.” Pidge’s drone that she modified.  
  
“So you sent those to Chief Deputy Sandra?”  
  
“Nah, these I kept myself. This,” Pidge clicked to the next slide, “She would’ve confiscated my Rover if she knew about these.” The next slide showed Sendak on the phone while directing his men.  
  
“Any idea who Sendak’s on the phone with?” Keith scowled at the screen. He had a personal history involving Sendak. Keith would never share it and only Shiro knows about it.  
  
“None, though I’m sure we all have our suspicions.” Allura commented as Pidge continued to click through the many pictures depicting similar scenes of Sendak and his crew going in and out of the container.  
  
“Wait,” Keith suddenly walked towards the screen a few steps as Pidge raised an eyebrow in question. He pointed at one of the underlings, “what’s he carrying?”  
  
Everyone started to squint and lean forward in order to get a better look, even Pidge seemed confused at what Keith was pointing out. But Lance caught it; it’s subtle and well-hidden, but he could see it.  
  
“An ion cannon.” Lance was in awe. The ion cannon was a pistol that’s infamous for firing multiple shots in one trigger pull. It’s made by a war-crazy veteran back in the 1940’s but it was supposedly discontinued. “Where did he get that?”  
  
“Are you sure that’s an ion cannon?” Pidge adjusted her glasses as she squinted even farther into the screen.  
  
“I’m sure. I could never forget that gun.” Lance remembered seeing it for the first time in a book of World War 2 veterans. One man, a prisoner captured by the enemy but later on rescued, was clutching it close to his heart. The book said that it saved his life and refused to part with it. But when the government confiscated it for analysis, the man attacked them and had to be put into an asylum where he died a few days later.  
  
The second time Lance saw it was in the possession of his previous captain before he was transferred to the mainland. His previous captain was drunk and started showing off the ion cannon to Lance. He brandished it like it was his trophy, polishing it and tossing it back and forth between his hands. He offered it to Lance to hold and he felt a wash of dread wash over him. His captain was bragging about how many kills he made with the ion cannon and how he bought it off the black market. When Lance asked who previously owned it, his captain face went white as he snatched the gun back and barked at him to get out. A few weeks later his captain was given a transfer to the mainland, something about a better opportunity for him and his family.  
“Weren’t they all destroyed in the war? By the rebellion?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Voltron obviously didn’t get all of them,” Lance rubbed his neck, “my last captain had one, but I have no idea if he still has it.”  
  
“Whatever the case, this proves they are becoming more of a threat. To even get your hands on one ion cannon makes them a higher threat.” Allura advised. “Be aware of this and do not get caught,” she looked at Keith and Lance as she emphasized her warning.  
  
“Hey, you don’t have to tell me twice. I’d rather not get caught with that thing” Lance stuffed his hands in his pockets. He caught Keith looking at him and glared, “you should say that to hothead over there.”  
  
“I’m not a hothead.”  
  
“Fine, mullet.”  
  
“Enough.” Allura rubbed her temples. “I’ve left the files on your desks.” And with that everyone was dismissed from the briefing. Lance got up and leaned against Hunk.  
  
“So…” Hunk started. Lance groaned at the incoming question.  
  
“Hunk please. Just 5 minutes of peace.” Lance whined.  
  
“No way, man,” Hunk laughed, “last night you were out so late with Plaxum. I have to know what happened.”  
  
“Plaxum came back home by 3.” Pidge closed her laptop and clutched it under her arm. “I heard her come back. She threw something against the wall.”  
  
“She told me she was over it.” Lance groaned and rubbed his head against Hunk’s shoulder. “We’ve talked for 5 hours and she still goes home frustrated.”  
  
“What even happened?” Hunk patted Lance’s head, “I thought you guys were okay.”  
  
“Well I thought so too. We had dinner and everything was going fine until we got in the car. She started talking about how I’m too focused on my job again.”  
  
“That’s ironic.” Keith muttered.  
  
“More like procrastinates life with work. You tend to bury yourself with work when something’s bothering you.” Pidge commented.  
  
“Which has been happening lately.” Hunk commented. “You’ve been later than usual nowadays.”  
  
“I’m fine guys.” Lance lifted his head and stared at the clock. It’s only been 5 hours since he dropped Plaxum back home. They were having an argument about their relationship and Lance didn’t want to say it, but he felt like they should have a break. When he wanted to bring it up, Plaxum started to complain about how Lance never makes time for her and how she feels like she’s dating an invisible man. That brought Lance to blurt out that they should just break up instead of taking a break. Which in turn brought Plaxum to a breaking point. It was a good thing they were in Lance’s car and not at the restaurant; he would not like to have this displayed to the public. After 5 hours ago:

_“Are you kidding me?” Plaxum rubbed her temples, tired of Lance’s tired-out excuses.  
  
“Babe…” Lance was tired of the same old arguments with her. He thought that she would agree to the break up (even though that wasn’t the word he intended to use to). But here she is, going on and on about how he doesn’t put in any effort to the relationship.  
  
“Don’t ‘babe’ me. I understand that you are busy with this case of yours and I really love your enthusiasm in bringing justice. But just think about our relationship for once! I quit being an agent on the field because we said we would start settling down! It’s been 5 years, Lance! Five years since we’ve been together and you still haven’t proven to me that you are ready to settle down! I’m tired of waiting. I’ve been offered a position back on the field and I’m going to take it.”  
  
“But you’ll be away—“  
  
“So what?! You’re always away, even when we’re together! I don’t feel like you’re here with me anymore. I always feel like I’m putting in all the effort to go see you and make plans.”  
  
“That’s because—“  
  
“Of the case! I know! It’s always this case and that case and the BIG CASE! Oh, we could never get over the BIG CASE that you can’t even tell me about because it could put ME in danger! ME, a former field agent who’s been reduced to office work because her boyfriend of 5 YEARS promised that we would settle down!” Plaxum sighed and stared out the window. Angry tears were pooling, but she refused to shed them. No more tears for the man she gave up her life work for.  
  
“If you want to end things, then fine. We’ll end things. It’s probably better for the both of us anyways. I’ll go back to the field and you’ll be doing what you always do.”  
  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been the best boyfriend. And I know I said that we could finally settle down, but I just can’t right now. I need—“  
  
“—to solve this case,” Plaxum sighed, a single tear escaping her as the hope of Lance actually wanting to stay together extinguished, “I know, Lance, I know.”  
  
“I know you’ll find someone better. Someone who can give you their all. Someone who isn’t plagued with this major case. I just wish I could tell you and maybe you’d understand.”  
  
“It’s fine, Lance. We’re fine. Just take me home.”_

Lance sighed at the memory of their last argument, and possibly last conversation ever. Lance had sent her an apology text but was left on read. He dragged himself off Hunk and went straight to his desk, thoughts already lost somewhere else.  
  
“Should we talk to him?” Hulk asks.  
  
“Why bother?” Pidge adjusted their glasses, “He won’t open up; not right now at least. It’s clear that they broke up and that Lance needs to figure out what to do now. This Galra case is bugging him more than usual.”  
  
“How do you know they broke up?” Keith asked.  
  
“It’s obvious by the way Plaxum yelled, “Lance you fucking bastard!” As she threw what I assume was a picture framed of the two of them at the wall. She was not very subtle.”  
  
“Oh…” Keith looked over to Lance who was currently looking at the files. He was starting to notice the heavy eye bags that Lance normally took care off.  
  
“Something must be really bothering him. Plaxum always said that he was a good boyfriend and would pay attention to her when she needed it.” Hunk mentioned.  
  
“Well, whatever it is he’s not speaking up. It isn’t our problem if he doesn’t want to talk about it.” Pidge pushed her glasses up and walked out. On the way out, she made sure to pass by Lance’s desk to look over his face. With a decisive sigh, she continued on to the lab.  
  
“She means well.” Hunk said. Hunk knew that Pidge mostly focused on results, but she was still a good friend to Lance. After all, the 3 of them grew up together.  
  
“Yeah, I know. You guys know Lance best, so I’m sure you have your ways of dealing with him.”   
Keith couldn’t stop staring at Lance’s face, now noticing the way his eyes droop and his face in a deeper frown.  
  
“We should all go out for lunch together! We can visit the food truck that sells really good kalua pork plates.”  
  
“You mean so you could go see Shay.” Keith smirked as Hunk became flustered.  
  
“What? No. I mean, yeah I would love to see her and she’s a really nice girl but the kalua pork plates are amazing not that she isn’t but that wouldn’t be the only reason—“  
  
“Whoa whoa, slow down big fella. Breathe once in a while, I’m only teasing ya.”  
  
“Haha, yeah. But really though, it would be good for us to eat together. Chill a bit and not think about work for a while.” Hunk looked over to Lance with a sympathetic look. “It could be good for us.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll mention it to Lance. You go focus on the work.”  
  
They both walked out and Hunk said a quick goodbye before heading to the lab. Keith sat down at his desk across of Lance and looked over the file.  
  
“So… nothing new I’m seeing.” Keith mentioned as he stole a glance up.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Lance didn’t even react physically. Keith straightened up and clasped his hands together.  
  
“We should be getting somewhere by now. I mean, with the new sighting and stakeout I’m sure we’ll find something.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Man, a stakeout with the two of us? That’ll be a joy, won’t it?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Y’all.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Lance look! A furry!”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Hey.” Keith leaned over his desk to snap his fingers in front of Lance’s face. No reaction. Keith sighed and sat down with defeat. He’s never seen Lance so unresponsive like this. At least, not since that one shoot out where he saved Shiro from getting shot. It’s still amazing that he’s even alive.  
  
With a sigh, Keith got up and walked over to the kitchen to make two cups of coffee. Keith made sure to add some sugar and milk for Lance, too. He walked back over to Lance and nudged him on the shoulder.  
  
“Here. Thought you might want some.” Keith held out the cup only to notice Lance already had one right next to him, still half full.  
  
“Oh, uh thanks Keith.” Lance awkwardly took the offer while eyeing his first cup. “I’ll, uh, drink this after I’m done.”  
  
“Haha yup, no problem. See ya” Keith smiled awkwardly and hurried back to his desk to bury his face behind the case files where he regretted every waking minute of his life.  
  
“Seriously, Keith? You had time to look at his stupid face but not what’s on his desk? When did he even get that cup?” Keith whispered to himself. Keith mentally slapped himself when his eyes caught a sight of something in the case files.  
  
“B.O.M. Is currently under investigation for interfering with police work. Leader of the group, Kolivan, has yet to give his statement about his group’s interference.” Keith read out loud. Why does that name sound familiar?  
  
“Hey Keith.” Keith slammed down the case file so loud that he garnered the attention of half the people in the room. Lance raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Uh, just gonna ask you when you think it’s best to start planning for the stakeout. It says we go to the location midnight tonight.”  
  
“Uh right right. The stakeout. Well, it says that we have the place all set up, we got the gate cards that’ll get us through the lobby doors and the code to the room. All we gotta do is to set up camp, wait until they pop up, take some pics, and we’ll be able to cuff ‘em.”  
  
“Never that easy.”  
  
“Nothing’s ever easy. If it was, then that’s when we know we walked right into a trap.”  
  
“Well, I’m gonna ask Allura if there’s a packing limit. If we’re gonna be staying long, I’m going to need my skincare products.”  
  
“Wait!” Lance was halfway up from his chair and raised an eyebrow, encouraging Keith to continue. “Hunk thought it would be a good idea to get lunch together.”  
  
“Let me guess,” Lance placed a hand on his hip and tilts his head to the side, “‘The Balmera’?”  
  
“Yeah, how’d you know?”  
  
“Hunk is smitten. We’ve been going there almost every week every time we have lunch together. But I’m down for some kalua pork.” Lance walked over to Allura’s office and Keith groaned.  
  
“Can you be any more awkward?” Keith muttered to himself. Keith looked back to the files and read over the B.O.M section again. Why did that sound so familiar? Maybe he should ask Shiro.  
  
“You were pretty smooth there.” Speaking of the devil.  
  
“I don’t need your sass.” Shiro held a mug that said space dad on it and smirked at him. “You weren’t that smooth when you asked Adam out either.”  
  
“Yeah, but at least I asked him out. You, on the other hand, still have yet to do so.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s easier said than done considering he was just in a long relationship.”  
  
“And I heard they broke up. So…”  
  
“So, I’m not going to give him more stress outside of work. You know how he is, work is his distraction from life.”  
  
“Keith…”  
  
“Do you know who the B.O.M is?” Keith was quick to change the subject to avoid any more talk about his totally non-existent pining to Lance.


End file.
